


Smile, I love you

by jwwosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Photographer!Wonwoo, model!zia, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwwosh/pseuds/jwwosh
Summary: Wonwoo is known for his good photography skills. Enter Zia, her long-time best friend, who doesn't have any self-confidence. Can the photographer make her best friend project the best smile she can?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Zia
Kudos: 1





	Smile, I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ate Zia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ate+Zia).



> I wrote it for a friend so it's fine if you will not read this since this isn't member x member. I wrote this impulsively after seeing your Carat Selca Day entry. Hi Ate Zia, enjoy reading?

Wonwoo has been tailing his best friend for the whole day just to make her agree with his proposal. The problem is Zia doesn't have any trust in herself. A lot of girls will do their best just to be picked as Wonwoo's model for his project so she can't understand why the latter is willing to kneel just to hear her 'yes'.

"Zia, please. It will not take too long. An hour, is that enough? Of course not! But we will make it an hour for you. I will try my best to lessen it. 45 minutes, game? Yes?" Wonwoo kept on bugging her despite her multiple rejections to his 'stupid' proposal. 

"Wonwoo, shhh. Go away," she silently shooed him away.

Zia walked away from the shelves and roamed her eyes around the library to find an empty table where she can take a sit and have a peaceful study time. _Peaceful_. Yeah, peaceful if Wonwoo will stop being an ass. If only noise is allowed inside the area, she will definitely scream and pinch Wonwoo. But heaven might be on the guy's side. Pity for herself.

She was about to walk to the empty table she found when she heard someone shouting her name.

"ZIA! PLEASE. ZIA!" Everyone's looking at them. She heard the librarian ringing the bell to silence everyone. Ah no, to silence the guy who shouted. _Jeon Wonwoo_.

"Stop! What are you doing?" she was so shocked to see her best friend kneeling in front of her. "Get up and please keep quiet."

"NO!" Myghad. He changed his position from kneeling to sitting. He's like a sitting panda now. "Zia, please. I don't want to do this but I need you."

_Heartbeat. Fast heartbeat. No Zia, say no._

"Okay, fine. Yes." Of course, she can't say no to that statement. Now get up and leave. Everyone's looking at us! Omg, someone's taking a video." she covered her face with her hair. This is very embarrassing.

"YES! THANK YOU!"

"KEEP QUIET!!!" They saw the librarian getting up from his seat to approach them and maybe ban them from using the university's library. Well, he's old enough now so his energy can't keep up when Wonwoo pulled Zia out of the library, leaving the books the latter picked on the nearest table. 

Wonwoo faced her when they are far enough from the library. He's smiling. He's showing Zia her favorite smile of him plus his nose scrunch. Lord, don't take his smile away.

"Later, I will pick you up from your last class," Wonwoo said while fixing Zia's hair. She looked up at him and maybe she almost fainted. The best view.

"Wait, what? What do you mean later? And stop touching my hair, geez." Zia tapped Wonwoo's hand. _Stop or you'll hear how fast my heart is beating right now, for you._

"The photoshoot? We will do it in room 317. See you!" he kissed her forehead, slightly hold her hand, and run away.

She doesn't have any choice but to go back to the library since her next class will start two hours from now. She's hoping that everyone who witnessed the scene early will not give her any care. Lastly, the librarian. 

_"Please, he will not ban me. I am begging. Please, don't ban me,"_ she prayed while entering the library. Thank God the librarian is not around. If he is, she will run to Wonwoo right at that moment and pull his hair. She cannot be banned in their library. That's her favorite place in the university. There's no way she will let it go.

It didn't take too long for her break time and last class to finish. She saw Wonwoo leaning on the door while watching her fix her things. She started regretting her decisions in life when she saw how excited her best friend is. It's not that she can't smile in pictures. She's afraid that the outcome will not satisfy Wonwoo. But she can't change her answer knowing how happy he is now. ~~No~~. _No one can take away his happiness._

"Are you ready?" Wonwoo asked her while taking away her bag from her. "Wow. This is heavy. How many times do I have to tell you to leave some books in your locker? Do not carry everything."

They started walking to room 317 when Zia felt Wonwoo's hand on hers. It was a simple hold until he intertwined their hands. Wonwoo's one hand is holding her bag, the other one is on her hand, ~~his heart holding hers~~. Joke. He squeezed her hand knowing how nervous she is right now.

They stopped in front of room 317's door. Wonwoo faced her, still holding her hand. They looked at each other for about 30 seconds when he suddenly smiled at her. A very soft smile.

"Zia, I'll ask you again before entering the room. I realized that I should not push you on doing things you don't like. If you'll agree, thank you. If not, still, thank you," he said as he put down her bag to hold the back of her head. "Will you be my model for today?"

Who can say no to him? Zia? Of course, she can't. So she picked her bag and opened the door. This is now or never.

Wonwoo's boy classmates started fixing the setup while the girls helped her fix herself from the make-up, hair, gown, heels, and flowers. Flowers? Wait. She looks like she will attend a prom or wedding. She forgot to ask him the theme but it's too late so she shrugged the question off her mind.

"Is she ready?" Zia heard someone asked behind the curtains. The girls with her said yes while she looks at herself through the body mirror in front of her; praying that Wonwoo will not get disappointed with her. She went out and everyone smiled at her. This is it.

She saw her best friend in front of the setup fixing his camera. He smiled when he felt her presence but didn't bother looking at her. That made her more nervous. _Everything's going to be fine_. Yes. Repeat until true.

Wonwoo started telling her instructions while continuously taking her pictures. It's her first time so she's aware that she looks stiff. She can't look at Wonwoo's classmates, afraid to see the judgments in their eyes.

"Wonwoo, let's stop for a while," said his classmate who is in-charge of checking the outcome. Everyone went in front of the laptop to check the photos except Zia. She watched them talk silently until someone tapped Wonwoo's shoulders and the others nodding at him.

"What is happening? I am sorry. I did my best." Zia's now teary-eyed thinking how disappointed they are.

_"No, everything's fine!"_   
_"You did well."_   
_"Just try it more calmly."_   
_"Smile."_

They continued encouraging her just to make her project a better smile.

_"Turn your head to the left."_   
_"Slowly, smile."_   
_"Try holding your hair."_   
_"You're pretty."_

But among those compliments, one sentence caught her attention.

**"Smile, I love you."**

_Jeon Wonwoo._

Her world stopped. Did she heard him said... I... No. It's a dream. He will not say that. Or not? Because she blinked her eyes and now Wonwoo's holding a bigger bouquet while his classmates are holding some letters. No, it's a question.

"I know this is so corny, I'm sorry. It's the only idea I had for the past few months. This might sound too sudden for you but I need to tell you what's inside my heart. I will not prolong this so Zia... I love you. I really do." Wonwoo walked slowly towards her. Looking directly into her eyes. Taking away her heart.

You don't have to respond. It's not a question you are obliged to answer. Now, go and read what they are holding."

_"Will you be my Graduation Ball date?"_

"Zia, will you?"

"Yes. I will. I do. I do love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I did my best uuuuh. This is a simple gift for you Ate Zia. The one I promised you last time is different from this. I'll start that one within this week :))


End file.
